Amores no civilizados
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Hay cosas que no se dicen porque quedan grandes, o porque son por demás desubicadas, o porque le dan pie a Cornamenta a decir estupideces sobre Evans; y por eso, son cosas que se callan. Sirius/Lily. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Derechos reservados de Jotaká, su perro y la Warner :)

Bien, creo que este va a ser mi último Sirius/Lily, pero ya me han dicho muchas veces que nunca se dice nunca, y que si uno dice que no va a hacer algo, hay más probabilidades de que acabe haciéndolo. Pero por ahora, el último.

**Amores** (no)** civilizados**.

Es sabido –o bien no– que si uno dice _no haré algo, _hay más probabilidad de que ese algo sea hecho por ese mismo charlatán.  
Del mismo modo, si uno es indiferente a una cuestión, hasta que no la mire y la vea, seguirá siendo indiferente a la misma.

La indiferencia es la más jodida de todas las –encias. Duele más que una muela rota y provoca de esa angustia que es, lejos, peor que la que causa el árbol vacío en Navidad o que tu mejor amigo se olvide de tu cumpleaños (ojo que ha sucedido, porque Cornamenta es un colgado).

Pero Sirius Black, a esa altura de su vida ya está más allá del bien y del mal, y es inmune al dolor de muelas y a la indiferencia. Es inmune a los castigos de McGonagall e inmune a muchas cosas más, como a la hidromiel que sirven en las Tres Escobas, a las grageas de cerilla de oído o a la regla del _decir-no-hacer_, y si le jura a su mejor amigo que no va a intentar nada con Lily Evans, es porque ella no le atrae, y no va a intentar nada. Palabra de Merodeador y bláh bláh.

–Porque es fea –le dice con una sonrisita burlona; pero más por fastidiar a James que por otra cosa; y no miente si dice que no se ha fijado en ella antes de ese día.  
Lily Evans era para él una túnica y una sombra muy ruidosa que se paseaba por el pasillo siempre con un libro o dos, y que lo señalaba con un dedo acusador y lo nombraba por el apellido.  
Después (mucho después) se dio cuenta de que era pelirroja (y natural, vaya qué cosas), que tenía un carácter fuerte y que no dejaba que nadie le pasara por encima. Y entonces creyó conocerla, porque ¿cuánto más se puede saber de una persona?

**1. Arena.**

Se mueve arrastrando los pies como si no quisiera caminar; como si moverse fuera innecesario y pudiera quedarse tendido allí sobre el empedrado que precede a las escalinatas, y encima, dormirse satisfecho, como cuando era niño y escapaba en las horas más religiosas (las de siesta con lluvia) a tumbarse sobre el césped, con los ojos bien abiertos, para ver cómo es que las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban y se destruían contra su frente e iban formando de la nada un caminito húmedo por su rostro; o cómo le hacían cosquillas cuando se deslizan por entre su cabello, mojándolo todo.  
Eso fue lo mejor de la ancestral casa de los Black, y es curioso que lo recuerde justamente ahora, cuando no podría estar mejor y más lejos.

Las luces del castillo anteceden los rumores de que hay gente allí, (mucha gente, para ser precisos) en algún lugar, y Sirius –con su estómago revuelto, los ojos cansados y los pies llenos de barro– sólo puede pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría saltearse todos los pasillos y todas las personas y aparecer (como un elfo doméstico) sobre su cama seca, perfecta, mullida.

Y conforme se va acercando, –riéndose internamente del ruidito que producen sus pisadas, como si fueran una travesura más– la nota, abrazada a sus piernas, recargada contra uno de los muros del castillo.  
En ese momento no supo quién era, porque cuando uno dice que hay muchos estudiantes en Hogwarts, es que hay _muchos. _Pero ella levantó de pronto la cabeza, como si lo hubiera oído y lo miró sin saber si decirle algo, gritarle o ignorarlo.  
La tercera opción era la más tentadora.

La varita de Sirius le alumbró el rostro, y Sirius la reconoció de inmediato porque no es como si hubiera muchas pelirrojas en Hogwarts.  
Ella resopló, fastidiada por la luz y la falta de educación, pero no dijo nada, limitándose simplemente a cubrirse el rostro con una mano.

–Dentro de un rato se cierran las puertas –le avisó como al pasar.

–Sí, gracias.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y siguió enchastrando la escalinata con el barro de sus zapatos hasta el último escalón. Allí se detuvo, ella volvía a su no mirar nada, y fue entonces que a él le agarró esa sana curiosidad que debe ser saciada de buenas maneras.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Evans?

–Supongo.

–Eh, bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró una vez más. Luego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita.

–Me dolía un poco la cabeza y quise salir a tomar aire –respondió.

– ¿Funcionó?

–Sí, un poco.

Él asintió y se pasó una mano fría por el cabello, un gesto que gritaba James Potter por todos lados y chorreaba agua como canilla abierta. Luego sacudió la cabeza, queriendo quitarse el agua de encima como hacen los perros, y entonces Lily se encogió en su lugar para evitar que la mojara.

– ¡Sirius!

–Oh, lo siento –dijo con una de esas sonrisas que dicen _pero fue apropósito; _Lily lo sabe (de acuerdo, sólo lo imagina) y no necesita que lo diga. Sirius Black dice todo lo que se calla en sus gestos más cotidianos. De hecho, habla mejor cuando no dice nada, y suena más lindo y todo.

– ¿Eres mago o qué? –inquirió ella.

–Eso se comenta por allí, ya ves. Pero me gusta.

– ¿Qué cosa, ser mago?

–No, el agua de lluvia. Dicen que hace bien.

–A mí me dijeron que enferma –ironizó ella.

Él arrugó ligeramente la nariz, esa chica era un caso perdido, porque era como arena entre los dedos, una sensación molesta y las ansias de quitársela de encima, pero tibia al sol y, si se la acaricia, agradable al tacto. Como volver a esas vacaciones de antaño, de playa y de sol; una maravilla.

–Que te mejores, Evans.

–Lo mismo digo –le responde ella, y cuando la calidez del hall lo recibe, él no puede evitar pensar que no le ha visto ni el color de los ojos, pero que ella ya le ha mirado el alma. Y como suena sumamente cursi, descarta la idea y se va en busca de un baño, embarrando todo a su paso.

**2. Silencio.**

Hay cosas que no se dicen porque quedan grandes, o porque son por demás desubicadas, o porque le dan pie a Cornamenta a decir estupideces sobre Evans; y por eso, son cosas que se callan.

De un tiempo a esa parte todo es ese silencio ruidoso que se cuela entre las sábanas, entre las cortinas e incluso en el baño, para cantar una de los Stones (o de las Brujas de Macbeth, depende el día de la semana) en la ducha. Pero Sirius siempre fue malísimo para callarse cosas, porque suele hablar hasta por los codos si le das la oportunidad (y si no, habla solo, qué se le va a hacer).

Si de pronto se cruza con Lily Evans en un pasillo, la mira. Si la ocasión amerita, se besan. No como cuando besa a cualquier otra chica. Besar a Lily Evans es darse tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, como un blues o un saxo.  
Y si coinciden los dos solos en la sala común, se sientan, distantes y lejanos, casi inalcanzables y comparten ese silencio tranquilo y agradable que les acaricia las manos. Están tan llenos uno del otro que no hace falta decir nada. Pero si de pronto sus miradas se cruzan (y Sirius ha descubierto recientemente que Lily tiene ojos verdes, y que son lindos), entonces salen a cruzarse en un pasillo.

**3. ****Alivio.**

No están hechos para mirarse y pasear por el lago tomados de la mano; esas no son cosas que Sirius hace con las chicas, ni que Lily espera hacer con Sirius. Justamente con Sirius.

No están hechos para besarse a todas horas, en todas las esquinas. No están hechos para amarse mucho, para amarse bien y de maneras legales. No están hechos para llegar a fin de mes, para reconocerse y buscarse. Y si pasa que se buscan, encontrarse debe ser algo más que eso.

No están hechos para sentarse uno frente al otro, ella abrazada a sus piernas en la butaca más grande, él con los pies sobre la mesa, porque se la da de transgresor; y hablarse sin decir nada, contándose el uno al otro todas esas cosas que no le cuentan a nadie más, porque son de esas cosas que los demás no entienden.  
No están hechos para encontrar el alivio, la calma en el silencio del otro. No están hechos para pasar horas detenidos allí, sin moverse, sólo mirándose.  
Y sin embargo, lo hacen lo mismo.

**4. Hogar.**

Faltó a su clase de Adivinación únicamente porque sabía que ella estaría haciéndose la cabeza con alguna tarea en la biblioteca. No por nada en especial, simplemente porque así era ella y eso era lo que hacía todo el tiempo.

Los pasillos estaban inusualmente vacíos, por ser ese horario de clase y porque era un lluvioso viernes por la tarde, especialmente lindo para dormir una siestita y hacerse el enfermo. Nadie se sobresaltó de verlo entrar en la biblioteca, excepto –quizás– Madame Pince, que era una vieja urraca obsesionada con la pulcritud, el grosor de la hoja de un libro cualquiera y el silencio; lo que Sirius definiría, en otras palabras, como una solterona.

Cuando lo vio surcar sus aposentos frunció el ceño (pero mucho), y sus cejas se encontraron una con la otra. Sirius le guiñó un ojo y sacó una flor de papel del bolsillo de su túnica.

–Una flor para la más hermosa de las flores –le dijo con altanería y aires de galán.

Madame Pince lo miró sorprendidísima y sus cejas se relajaron un poquito. Cuando agarró la flor, Sirius se dio cuenta de que tenía unos dedos larguísimos y muy blancos, con uñas perfectas.

–De cuánta belleza se apropian los libros –observó Sirius –con su permiso, Madame, el deber llama.

–Evans está en el pasillo cuatro –dijo Madame Pince, con una perspicacia de esas que sorprenden y que te hacen pensar en qué tan obvio has sido todo este tiempo.  
Es gracioso, de todas formas, y Sirius siempre tuvo un humor un poco ácido.

Aprieta el paso, dobla en aquella esquina, escapa de Jim, que siempre que lo ve se planta a hablarle de Quidditch, y es increíble todo lo que tiene que hacer para llegar hasta ella, y encima se ha quedado sin flores de papel, una lástima.  
Revisa en su mochila y encuentra una pluma de azúcar, pero esa se la guarda para él, porque Evans no lo vale (pero que no se entere); saca un rollo de pergamino y corta con los dedos un trozo considerable.

Garabatea algo con su letra menos esmerada, apoyado contra la columna de una estantería que huele a madera vieja y húmeda, y luego se da a la tarea de plegar el pergamino en mil y un sitios distintos y difíciles (cosas que Peter aprende a hacer en el verano y luego les enseña; es todo un maestro). Toca el pergamino con la punta de su varita y una grulla muy arrogante da una voltereta graciosa y llega a revolotear entre el cabello de Lily y sus apuntes.

_Se dice que a la chica más linda extraña al chico más lindo._

Lily levanta la cabeza y deja la pluma a un lado. Primero no distingue a nadie, pero después lo ve, espiando desde detrás de una estantería especialmente ocupada. Se lo queda mirando, para que se entere que ya lo ha visto, que no hay caso en seguir haciéndose el chico interesante; y él abandona su postura (aunque finja que era muy casual, Lily sabe que lo ha ensayado) para tomar asiento frente a ella.

– ¿Muy ocupada?

–Algo –le reconoce.

–Porque hay algo que quiero hacer, y te incluye.

– ¿Algo como qué?

– ¿Confías en mí?

– ¿Sinceramente? No.

–Vale, pues tendrás que confiar si quieres saber, y yo espero que quieras.

Lily mira una vez más todos sus pergaminos y sus libros, pero Sirius sabe que la decisión ya está tomada, por la forma en que lo mira y porque siempre ha sido una chica bastante curiosa (de esas que meten la nariz donde no deben). Y cuando se levanta y guarda todo en su mochila, Sirius se relaja en la silla y sonríe; luego le sujeta la mano y jala de ella hasta abandonar la biblioteca y dejar atrás, uno a uno, todos los pasillos.

–Por si no te habías dado cuenta, está lloviendo –se anticipa Lily cuando cruzan el hall camino de la puerta.

–Shh.

Cierto, hace quizás un poco de frío y está todo muy mojado y muy solitario, pero cuando la mira con ojos brillantes y su mejor sonrisa marca Sirius Black, Lily le aprieta la mano, frunce ligeramente la nariz y suspira.  
No hace falta que le diga que sí, y él tampoco quiere preguntarle, porque esa es una chica con un carácter bastante especial.

Jala de ella los primeros escalones hasta llegar al suelo, donde el agua está fría y les acaricia las túnicas y las manos enlazadas. Y excepto porque hace frío y si se enferma, ella le echará la bronca del siglo, todo parece un poco más lindo, menos triste, como una travesura.

Y si de pronto se besan y llueve y todo parece como de película, es porque él siempre ha querido hacer eso (y ha estado esperando todos los días para ver cuándo llueve), y porque ellos dos se lo merecen.  
Con Lily todo es como en la utopía más amarilla, esa de contornos difuminados. Ellos no están hechos para amores civilizados.  
Y todo es como un hogar, como debiera ser un hogar: eso de la calidez hasta en la planta de los pies y estar a salvo, sentirse bien. Un lugar al cual volver cuando acaba el día, cuando uno tiene ganas; volver porque se quiere y no porque se tiene que.

La estrecha más contra sí, y le acaricia el pelo. Ella enlaza sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Y así se quedan, mojados y en casa.

**5. ****Culpa.**

Ya van dos semanas sin escenas en la mejor butaca, sin sonrisas cómplices, sin miradas brillantes y sin manos por todos lados.

Lily no quiere saber nada, porque dice que las cosas se van así como vienen y que hay cosas que mejor callarse, porque una vez que se dicen en voz alta, ya está. E insiste cuando dice que las mentiras piadosas siempre pintan realidades más bonitas que las verdades a media voz, o a gritos, o como sean. (_Pero si me mientes…). _  
Y Sirius la complace y se calla sus mejores palabras, esas que nacen en las noches de insomnio, de camas vacías, todas esas noches que la reclaman a ella. Alguna vez ella le ha dicho que habla mejor cuando está callado (lo cierto es que tiene razón).

Se evitan mucho y no se hablan ni para desearse los buenos días. Volvieron los apellidos, al uso cotidiano de pasarse el azúcar si la ocasión lo requiere y es irremediable, y el único que parece darse cuenta de ese cambio brusco y radical es Remus, que es bastante perspicaz. Y Peter, claro, que siempre sabe cómo estar en todos lados y pasar desapercibido.

James sigue en lo suyo, pendiente del campeonato, porque l_a semana que viene jugamos contra Slytherin y hay que ganar_. Perder la copa es lo de menos, pero nunca perder contra las serpientes.  
Y así pasan los días, todo es un poco más triste, más casa y menos hogar, menos uno y más dos, desde que James se le acercó una mañana, pispiando a la única pelirroja prefecta del castillo y le dijo a media voz:

–Sirius, te juro que estoy enamorado de Lily Evans.

…

¿Reviews?


End file.
